Telecommunications service providers often provide customers with various resources for resolving inquiries. Service providers make agents available via telephone, brick and mortar stores, online chat rooms, and online forums or message boards. Some customers, however, seek solutions from sources that are beyond the control of the service provider. For instance, some customers ask questions on online forums hosted by entities other than the service provider, leaving the service provider with little, if any, control over solutions or recommendations posted by those not affiliated with the service provider. By choosing this route, some customers receive inaccurate or incomplete answers to their inquiry. Moreover, the inaccurate or incomplete answers remain available in the online forum for others with similar questions to find, causing this misinformation to spread quickly.